


A Little Red Bug

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Lemon, Romance, S&M, Sex, Trust, ladrien, mature - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are having trust issues and Ladybug surprises him. Ladrien Sin. S&M au. Aged Up. One Shot.





	A Little Red Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Song I wrote this to:
> 
> Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande

 

Adrien sat in his car and gripped the stick shift in his hand, while his other hand gripped the steering wheel. He was stuck at a red light and all he could think about was how Marinette had kissed Luka. He knew she had pushed him away and slapped him across the face, but it still haunted him. 

He peered at his white gold wedding band on his left hand and sighed. He hated how it had affected their relationship, how it had broke him more than he thought he could ever break. They had developed trust issues to the point where he would suddenly look at her if she was on her phone. He would watch her every move. Every man she talked to was a threat. Every person that smiled at her was an enemy and he couldn’t handle the stress from it. Adrien groaned and beat himself up about it. It had been six years. Why did it still hurt? Why did he still blame her for everything? Why did he still think that she was a terrible wife? A terrible mother? He hated it. He didn’t want to hurt. They were trying to fix it. He was trying to fix it. Even she had spent countless years trying to prove to him that she was trustworthy. That she would never do it again. Never let anyone do that to her again. She had apologized countless times and he still felt like it wasn’t enough. A part of him thought she was conspiring against him. That she was just saying nice things to keep him in the dark to what actually was happening. He clenched his teeth and shook his head. He had to stop thinking like this. She was his now. She had pushed Luka off of her. She had slapped him across the face for God’s sake. 

Adrien sighed and pulled into the parking garage. He got out of the car, shut the driver’s side door, and locked the car with the tap of a button, before pocketing the keys. 

He walked to the elevator and pushed the button, waiting for it to ding. Adrien tapped his foot and got lost in his negative thoughts again. He just wanted to sit down, drink something stronger than a glass of water, and relax.  He needed to clear his head. 

The elevator door opened and he stepped inside with his hands in his pockets. He pushed the button for the very top floor and leaned against the cool metal wall, as it took him up to the top floor. 

The elevator opened up to their home and he stepped inside the lavish house. He put on his model smile that made it seem like everything was alright. He stood there waiting for three small children to run at him and jump on him, but it didn’t happen. He shrugged and walked to the kitchen, where he found a note.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Adrien, _

 

_ I took the kids to my parent’s. They offered to watch them for the night.  :) _

 

_ Love, _

_ Mari _

 

_ ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Adrien smiled and relaxed more. He loved the kids, but he loved when he got to spend some time in silence. Three kids got exhausting fast. Especially after a long day of modeling and a long night as Chat Noir.

  
  


He made his way to their master bedroom and he slowly opened the door. Marinette suddenly grabbed him by the collar on his shirt and pushed him onto their california king size canopy bed. Adrien’s eyes went wide, as she raised his hands above his head and closed handcuffs around each wrist. 

He took in her handmade red and black polka dotted leather Ladybug outfit. It had a zipper running down between her breasts and down her slender stomach. It contoured to her curves and cinched in at the waist. A red and black mask sat over her blue bell eyes.

“L-ladybug?” Adrien barely got the words out and he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

“Have you been a good boy?” Ladybug smiled down at him, straddling his hips, with her finger and thumb teasing the zipper pull on her one piece outfit. 

“Yes, m’Lady.” Adrien watched her with heavily lidded eyes. 

“Do you trust Ladybug?” She ran her thumb along his bottom lip and he tried to run his tongue along it, but she pulled her thumb away and he groaned. 

“Yes, m’Lady.” Adrien sighed and she rolled her hips against his arousal. 

“Were you a good boy at your photoshoot today?” Ladybug smirked and ran her hands beneath his shirt, causing it to slowly move up his abs and she bit back a moan. 

“No, m’Lady.” Adrien smirked knowing what that would get him. 

“Shame on you. Being a bad boy at  work.” Ladybug playfully scolded him and slid down his body to lightly bite his hip. 

He raised his hips and moaned, wanting her to work him with her tongue. 

“Nuh-uh. Not yet, Chaton.” Ladybug smirked, kissed along the top of the waistband of his pants, and dipped her tongue along his skin. 

His fists clenched above his head  and he groaned. “Tease.” 

“That’s two punishments for you, Adrien. Want to try for three?” Ladybug peered up at him with doe eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. 

“No, m’Lady.” Adrien felt her run her finger lightly beneath the band of his boxers and pants. 

Ladybug grabbed a red leather collar beside her and fastened it around his neck. She slid the string of a handmade yo-yo through the metal loop and pulled tight to make a slip knot. 

She yanked his face close to hers and flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue and he groaned. “Good boy. Now, do as you’re told and I’ll reward you.” Ladybug smiled and popped the buckle on his pants. 

She ripped the belt from the loops of his jeans and tossed it to the floor. She reached for a red scarf that was on the side of the bed. She smiled and leaned over him to tie it around his eyes. “No, peeking.” 

Adrien nodded and sighed, giving into her. Trusting her. 

Ladybug undid his pants and he lifted his hips, helping her pull them down, along with his boxers. 

Adrien groaned as his aching cock felt the cool air. She rubbed her pussy along it and he moaned at the feeling of leather against his hot skin. Precum spilled from the tip and rolled down the head and he bit back a moan. 

She ran her finger along it and stuck the tip of her finger into her mouth and moaned. “Delicious.” 

Adrien’s cock twitched at her touch and he groaned at her words. 

Ladybug ran her finger tips along the hem of his shirt and he arched her back, while she slid his shirt up and over his head, letting it get tied around his cuffed wrists. He gasped as she ran her fingertips lightly along his   shoulders to his biceps and she squeezed lightly and he flexed them for her. 

“Being my kitty has really made you sexier.” Ladybug bent down and flicked his top lip with the tip of her warm tongue. 

Adrien groaned, lifting his hips, begging for more from his lady. 

She slid down his body and took his hard cock in her hand. She swirled her tongue around his swollen head and flicked beneath the tip with her tongue. He groaned and flexed in her hand. She ran her tongue from the base to the tip and circled his head again. 

Adrien shook the cuffs above his head and lifted his hips. Ladybug smiled and wrapped her lips around his tip, before taking his cock into her mouth. She slowly took every inch of him into her warm mouth and he cried out with pleasure. 

“Ah, m’Lady.” Adrien pushed further into her mouth and she quickly grabbed his hips to keep him in her control. 

Ladybug moved her hand in tandem  with her mouth and rolled her tongue around him. His moans grew louder and louder with each stroke, each lick, and each suck. Ladybug smirked and moaned, sending vibrations through his throbbing cock. 

Adrien gripped his hands into fists, causing his nails to bite into his palms.

He cried out, “M’Lady. I’m about to- ah!” 

Ladybug smiled and let him go with a pop and she released him from her hand. He whimpered in pain and she skirted her fingers along the length of him and he shuttered. 

“One more punishment to go.” Ladybug smirked and crawled up the length of his body, making sure to not touch his aching erection. 

“I can’t- m’Lady. Please. I need you. I want you. Give it to me.” Adrien begged and panted between his words. 

He felt like he was going to burst and it ached and it hurt, but it felt amazing at the same time. He loved being under his lady’s control. 

Ladybug ran her thumb along his top lip and he tried to flick it with his tongue, but again she rolled it down and around his bottom lip, before pulling it away. 

Adrien panted and groaned, as his cock got as hard as it could. He just wanted to bury it inside her tight pussy and cum while moaning her name. 

Ladybug slid his blindfold up and he looked at her with parted lips, rosy cheeks, and emerald bedroom eyes. “You’ve earned yourself a peak.” She smiled and slowly slid the zipper of her suit down, till it reached above her smooth pussy. Her breasts bounced, as they were freed from their confines of the leather. 

Adrien licked his lips and looked up at her with an expression of lust, of admiration, of love. Ladybug slid the suit from her shoulders and let it fall around her hips. 

She slid the blindfold back over his eyes and he groaned in protest. “That’s all bad boys get. If you’re a good boy… I’ll let you see more.” 

Adrien groaned and nodded. She bit her bottom lip and leaned her breasts over his face. 

“I want you to lavish my breasts, Adrien. Make me scream.” Ladybug brushed her peaked pink nipple along his parted lips and he leaned his head up to run his tongue around her nipple. He caught it with his lips and sucked, while flicking her taught nipple with his tongue. 

She tilted her head back and let out a loud moan. “Ah! Good boy.” 

He sucked and pulled with his mouth and tongue and she cried out, rolling her hips, feeling her clit tingle and swell with each passing lick. 

“Enough.” Ladybug pulled away and he let out a groan in protest, as more precum rolled over his head and down the shaft of his hard cock. 

Ladybug climbed off of him and slid the rest of her leather suit to the floor. He felt the bed cave in next to his head.  She smirked and grabbed onto the post of the bed, before throwing a leg over his head. He groaned as he smelt her sweet scent. It enveloped his nose and made his cock flex. 

“Oh my god, you smell devine, m’Lady.” Adrien groaned and leaned up, but she pulled away. 

“Did I tell you to use your mouth yet?” Ladybug scolded him and grabbed a riding crop. She tapped his left bicep with it and he moaned at the slight sting of the small leather on the end biting his skin. 

She ran it around his hip, up his abs, and he sighed. 

“Now. Lick it, kitty.” Ladybug spoke with authority and Adrien did what she wanted. 

He leaned his head up and ran his tongue between her folds, before his tongue circled her swollen clit. Ladybug cried out and lowered herself more onto his mouth. He wrapped his lips around her clit and he flicked her exposed clit with his tongue. 

Ladybug cried out and ran the riding crop along his swollen cock and he raised his hips and moaned against her pussy. “You want me? To be buried inside my tight pussy? Hm?” 

“Yes, m’Lady.” Adrien mumbled between licks and sucks.

Ladybug moaned and rolled her hips. She moved up him further and he dipped his tongue into her tight pussy and she cried out and rode his tongue. He moaned and rose his hips, begging to be inside of his lady. 

Ladybug curled her toes and clutched the headboard of the bed, while she rode out her orgasm. 

Adrien sped up his tongue and she moaned louder and shivered. She slid down his body more and brushed her wet pussy against his heated cock. He groaned and pressed himself against her. 

Ladybug smiled and took the blindfold off of her husband. “I think you’ve been a good boy.” She leaned down and caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged on his lip, while she tugged on the yo-yo string. 

He groaned and darted his tongue out to try to gain access to her mouth. She smirked and pulled away. She slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest and rolled her hips, catching his cock against her tight opening. 

She dipped his tip into her wet pussy and pulled away.  “Are you going to keep being a good boy for your lady?” 

Adrien groaned. “Yes…” He grit out and tilted his head back, wanting all of her. 

“Good kitty.” Ladybug suddenly shifted her hips and he slid into her warm, wet, tight pussy. 

“AH!” Adrien cried out loudly and met his hips with her thrusts. 

“Let a real woman treat you.” Ladybug smiled and he groaned with his eyes closed. She ran her finger along his bottom lip and pulled it down slightly. “Look at me, Adrien.”  

He let his eyes flutter open with his lips parted. Beads of sweat accented his forehead and he was left breathless, as she began to move her hips. 

She circled, rolled, and bounced up and down on his hard cock. He watched her breasts bounce with each movement and groaned. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer, m’Lady.” Adrien ground the words out between his teeth. 

“I want my kitty to cum.” Ladybug smiled and pressed her palms into his chest and sped up her movements. 

Adrien moaned and watched her with parted lips and heavy lidded eyes. “So close, ah. Hah.” 

“Good boy. Cum for me.” Ladybug rocked her hips, tugged slightly on the yo-yo string, and pressed down each thrust harder than before. 

Adrien felt the pressure build at the base of his spine, before it finally burst and he came hard. She got off of him and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, while she pumped her hand along the length of him. He shivered and twitched, as she coaxed the rest of his cum into her mouth. 

Adrien sighed and panted, trying to catch his breath. Ladybug peered up at him and swiped her finger along the tip of his cock again, catching the last of his cum, before placing her finger into her mouth. “You taste so sweet.”

Adrien smirked up at her. “Can I now lavish my wife or is Ladybug still in the room?” 

Ladybug smirked and took her mask off. “You may, chaton.” 

She released her yo-yo from her hand,  reached up, and uncuffed him and he immediately rolled her over and pinned her to the bed with a passionate kiss. She moaned and rolled her hips to meet his and felt him grow hard again.  

 


End file.
